playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Batbugz/Feminists
Anita Sarkeensian Feminist Anita Sarkeesian, crusader of the Video Game feminist movement is said to make a rant about the Playstation exclusive game "Playstation All Stars Battle Royale". "They're giving the males an unfair advantage in this game" says Anita. "As a woman, I find it unfair how the men get to fight the women in this game but also how only one of the two women in the current roster is obese and doesn't have any way of physically fighting. I find this offensive". Anita is also claiming how the proportions on Fat Princess and Nariko are a mockery to women and that Sony should make more females "in the near future". Anita is also going to make a petition to Sony on them not to include Kat from Gravity Rush(who may or may not be int he game already) because her outfit is too revealing. Anita's popularity rose when she created a Kickstarter to battle against how women are portrayed in gaming today. Anita said this before the interview was over. "I honestly don't care about the Playstation History if women are being portrayed so unrealistically and horribly in this game" she said. "I'd rather have this game be a mockery to the Playstation brand but with good female characters than it being made for fans and with it having these mockery to women characters running around while men are pleased by it." Her petition against Kat will appear sometime this week" My Rebut Its funny how feminists are after this game like PETA went after Super Mario 3D for use of the tanooki suit. A suit from super mario 3... It seems these people have nothing better to do but complain about some... thing. If you have such a problem with it don't play it but it has nothing to do with real people. Assassins creed 3 has you killing wolves and Red dead... everything. But does that make me want to go out and start shooting little bunnies jumping in a meadow? No. Same goes with this feminist bull crap. I'm no female but I highly doubt that smart women will see kat and say "oh wow, lets dress like her" Its other sources that are the more negative. Look at Kat, then look at Lady gaga or Jersey Shore or Teen mom on MTV or where ever the devil it is... Who is the worse Influence? the one who happens to dress skimpy but goes on a fun adventure or the ones who teach teen girls, Yes i said TEEN girls that its ok to dress weird, get drunk and party, have sex and if you get pregnant you might get on tv. And she has the nerve to look at this game and say it has a negative portrayal of women. I just think its a buy for attention. Its a way to say "Look at me! I don't like something! A DERP!" https://youtu.be/0Jog5ZLY-dQ https://youtu.be/q_Rb6sdqdys As a note I posted this prior on the new playstation all stars forum.http://pastadium.forumotion.com/forum Result It turns out all a joke. Its funny how all of them go to video game protest as a sence of humor. I think they just want attention. They're moms didn't hug them as kids so they're sense of humor is messed up against a whole group of people. preferably the gamers. Well i say F*** PETA and F*** feminists. They lost a noble kindred spirit by poking fun at his enjoyment. Category:Blog posts